Sailor Andie (VIZ)
1985Movies' TV spoof 2nd version of Sailor Moon (2014). It will appear on YouTube in the near future Plot: Cast: * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Andie (The Nut Job) * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Ali (The Land Before Time) * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Stella (Balto 3:Wing to Change) * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Lola Bunny (The Looney tunes) * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Surly (The Nut Job) * Luna - Herself * Naru Osaka - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Gurio Umino - Skippy (Animanicas) * Mayumi Osaka - Herself * Herself - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Morga - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series) * Queen Beryl - Miss Dalia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jadiete - Jokester (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Ikuko Tsukino -Bess (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kenji Tsukino - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Shingo Tsukino - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Haruna - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Nephrite - Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Zositie - Herself * Kunzite - Himself * Yuuichirou Kumada - Boris (Balto) * Artemis - Himself * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Wiseman - Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Black Lady - Breathmint Balony (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune - Flo (All Dogs go To Heaven) * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn - Herself * Sakiko - Flonne (Disgaea) * Diana - ??? Specials: * Sailor Andie Super S Special Trivia: * Chibiusa and Flonne Both Voiced of Sandy Fo Gallery: Andie see at dog.png|Andie as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Ali the anthro mercury ali.jpg|Ali as Ami Muzino/Sailor Mercury Stella.png|Stella as Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Lola Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Lola Bunny as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter 10964c4a8daeaa500092fa81955dc526--duchess-aristocats-the-aristocats.jpg|Duchess as Minako Aino/Sailor Venus Tuxedo surly.png|Surly as Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask Luna-0.jpg|Luna as Heself Jeanette Miller as Bess Blueheart in Chip Tracy.png Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Bess as Ikuko Tsikino Tammy-3.jpg|Tammy as Naru Osaka Skippy.gif|Skippy as Gurio Umino Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller as ???? Mirage.jpg|Mirage as Morga Alvin Seville as Chip Tracy.jpg|Chip Tracey as Kenji Tsukino Miss Dalia 2.jpg|Miss Dalia as Queen Beryl The Jokester.png|The Jokester as The Nut Job Raccoon.png|Racoon as Zoycite in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg|Zosite as Himself Malachite in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg|Kunzite as Himself Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon Eleanor Miller as Miss Supra in Star Wreck - The Absolutely Final Frontier.png|Miss Supra as Momoko Momohara Zurg in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Zurg as Wiseman Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony in Chip Tracy.jpg|Breathmint as Black Lady Jeanette dancing.jpg|Jeanette Miller as ????/Sailor Pluto 500px-Flirty Sasha-1-.jpg|Sasha Le Fleur as Flo.jpg|Flo as ??? Sailor.Saturn.full.1095435.jpg|Hotura Tomoe/Sailor Saturn as Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:1985Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof